


A Magical Mundane Morning

by HockeyShit



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in make up, Autistic Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus being suportive, This might become a series, about both Alec's autism and his make up, beginnings of a melt down but Magnus fixes it., it's subtle but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: Sometimes Magnus likes to put his makeup on like a mundane, and sometime Alec watches. When Magnus makes the same joke he always makes, he's surprised to find Alec take him up on his offer.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	A Magical Mundane Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I *know* it might seem too out there to have Alec freak out a little about Mascara, I promise this is from personal experience. Mascara is heavy and a sensory nightmare for me.

Usually, Magnus waved his hand and his makeup appeared flawlessly. Sometimes though, and today was one of those days, he took a more human approach. It was grounding, to sit in front of the mirror in his bathroom. And, well if he used his magic to make sure his eyes matched perfectly no one would know. 

This morning was a perfect morning to take a human moment. The sun came through the windows softly, Alexander was lying in his bed, his inky black hair splayed out on his pillow. He looked every inch the angel warrior whose blood ran through his veins. The quiet morning seemed to permeate Magnus’s apartment in a way he couldn’t describe. It wasn’t magic, maybe that’s what made it more special. So few things in Magnus’s life were this perfect without the use of magic. 

Looking up in the mirror Magnus saw the one constant non-magic perfection in his life, Alexander Lightwood. He was leaned on the doorway of the bathroom watching Magnus do his makeup. He’d done this before, watched Magnus get ready, either with a wave of his hand or in more rare instances, like this. Magnus hadn’t liked it at first, it seemed like an invasion to a very intimate part of his day. But then, what was Alec if not an invasion in Magnus’s intimacy, a welcome invasion. 

Magnus went back to putting the finishing touches on his makeup, when he stood up he gestured at the seat like he always did when he caught Alec looking “want me to do yours?” 

Every Other time Alec had rolled his eyes, scoffed, though sometimes Magnus could see the beginnings of a blush. He never pushed when Alec said no, never told Alec how good he’d look if he let Magnus have a chance. 

This time was different. This time Alec bit his lip and nodded though if Magnus hadn’t been watching so intently, hoping to see the beginnings of that blush, he never would have seen the nod. “Just nothing quite-” Magnus watched the words die in Alec’s throat, but Magnus knew what he meant. He moved a step back from the seat, and started putting his makeup in the drawer, he left out only two items. 

"You, darling, would look lovely with a full face of makeup, drastic eyeshadow, extenuating your cheekbones, but that wouldn't be  _ you _ .” He grinned down at Alec “maybe some other day.” he titled Alec to look up at him holding one of the items out to show Alec. 

“Eyeliner first.” Alec looked skeptically at the object in his hand. “Here you can see-” Magnus opened his eyes wide, “it’s the little black line around my eyes.” 

“I  _ know _ what eyeliner is, I’ve lived with Izzy my whole life, and now you I just-” there was that blush Magnus had been waiting for though he wasn’t sure what had brought it on. “I don’t want you to poke my eye out.” it was a weak cover for whatever Alec had been thinking but Magnus didn’t push. Not when whatever it was made Alec blush like he had a secret. 

“I can just-” Magnus held his fingers up to snap the eyeliner on but Alec shook his head. 

“No, I want you to-, I want to know how to do it without magic.” Alec didn’t blush at that, though Magnus thought it gave away more than anything else, Alexander wanted to know how to do his makeup. 

“Okay sweetheart,” this, this was far better anyway, holding Alec’s cheek in his hand bending close. It did not take Magnus long, years and years of practice, Alexander was not the first person he had put makeup on. He explained as he went, what he was doing, stepping back to see how he’d done. 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus caught his face in his hand before Alec could turn and look in the mirror. "Not till I'm done," He pulled out the second item. "Mascara. Not that you need it, your lashes are naturally so pretty but then, you don't  _ need _ makeup at all, darling.” 

Alec leaned into Mangus’s hand blushing at that. Magnus thought about all the makeup in his drawer, thought about how he could keep that blush on Alec’s face. But Alec wore his heart on his sleeve, and that blush was more precious than almost anything. 

The mascara took even less time though Alec blinked twice and shook his head, his blinking got more rapid and he looked up at Magnus almost worried. “I can  _ feel _ it.” Magnus couldn’t tell what it was in Alec’s voice, he sounded worried or afraid, Magnus wasn’t sure. 

“Is- it’ll be okay, you’ll get used to it.” but Alec shook his head tears welling up in his eyes. Magnus took Alec’s face in his hands, understanding spreading on his face. This was one of Alec’s  _ things _ it did not take much magic to remove the mascara. Though he didn’t think it would make much of a difference, surly Alec couldn't  _ actually _ feel it, there was relief in Alec’s face immediately. Though the previously unshed tears fell. 

“Sorry, sorry I know it’s stupid I-” 

Magnus took a tissue carefully dabbing at Alec's eyes to correctly the tears before they could do much damage. He Took Alec's head and kissed the crown. "It's not stupid, besides, like I said your lashes are naturally so pretty, you really don't need the makeup at all, darling." 

Alec's face was set and determined as if the last minutes had not passed. "I want to see now." Magnus smiled turning Alec so he was facing the mirror. 

Alec searched his whole face as if he wasn't sure Magnus had really only used eyeliner. Magnus wasn't sure why he suddenly felt nervous, it was clear that Alec had wanted this, had thought about it. And it wasn't as if Magnus had done anything exotic, there were no wings, it wasn't thick, but suddenly Mangus felt vulnerable. He'd never felt like this dressing Alec up, styling his hair. 

A grin spread across his boyfriend’s face, he stood and spun hugging the taller man. A laugh, a true  _ laugh _ escaped his lips. “It’s perfect, maybe next time, you can do a bit of eyeshadow?” 

Magnus grinned as Alec pulled back, looking at Magnus as if taking in all the details. Magnus opened his mouth, ready to tell Alec he could do a bit of eyeshadow  _ now _ it didn't take long, he would keep it conservative. But Alec was shaking his head. 

“I have to go back to the institute today, I have to see Izzy and Clary and Jace, maybe-” Alec shook his head. “It’d be silly to ask you to do my makeup for a date, but I’ll learn I swear I will.” 

“I dress you for our dates all the time.” Magnus pointed out, it was true, Alec had taken a small corner of Magnus’s closet, well Magnus had given it to him full of clothes Magnus had bought that he thought would look good on Alec. Clothes he thought Alec might actually wear, he’d only agreed to two of the shirts so far, though he had no problem with the increasingly tight black pants. 

“It’s different.” Magnus wanted to ask why but he knew Alec was right, he would not have felt so vulnerable if this were the same as dressing Alexander up. Magnus nodded and pulled Alec into a kiss. 

“It’s a good look Alexander.” he wanted to make a joke about how Alec could let him really take over just for one day, let Magnus play dress up, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood not when Alec had been so vulnerable in opening up, he’d make jokes later.

"Thank you." Alec leaned up to kiss him a smile on his lips. Alec wanted to learn to do his own makeup, but Magnus hoped that Alec let him keep doing it for a while longer. 


End file.
